Akatsuki Story
by riverfrost1996
Summary: 17 year old Memory lives a fairly normal life. She takes her German Shepherds for walks, dodges the local gangs, and spends nearly every week with something in a cast. Normal right? Then, one day she makes an innocent remark and wakes up in a new world. Here she will relearn just what it means to trust and love again, and may even find true happiness. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, it's official. My life sucks." I decided, feeling extremely depressed as I walked out the hospital door. I scowled down at the ugly splint on my arm as if it was its fault I was in a bad mood. Ares nudged me and whimpered while Echo licked my hand comfortingly. I smiled down at my two guide dogs. Stopping I knelt down and scratched their ears.

"Sorry fellas. I'm ok." I apologized, "Sometimes I forget how in tune to me you guys are."

Both dogs panted and wagged their tails. With a groan I managed to get to my feet.

"Alright my lovelies, let's go home, shall we?" I asked in a teasing voice. They wagged their tails and barked in response. I sighed and held my right hand out to the side angled down. I snapped my fingers and both dogs' ears lifted.

"Echo, Ares. Home" I commanded firmly.

Ares took up his position on my left while Echo stayed on my right. We began the long walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hate my neighborhood. Absolutely despise it. It's dirty and dangerous, but on my limited income, it's all I can afford. My parents died several years ago and no one wants to take care of an invalid girl, or pay for all her hospital bills.

It was hard to find a place that would hire a 20 year old girl who couldn't even lift 25 pounds and had to have two German Shepherds by her side constantly. Not to mention spending every other month with something in a splint, cast, or wrap.

I was startled out of my musings when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. A startled scream escaped as I was picked up.

"Geez, overreact much?" A familiar voice chuckled softly in my ear.

Hearing it I tensed.

"Axel, put me down right now." I growled in outrage, my face burning. Damn dogs, some protectors they were!

"Aw, come on Memory. Don't get all huffy on me. Not my fault you're so damn easy to scare." He laughed, not letting go.

I grit my teeth and glared at my dogs who were sitting there staring at me and wagging their tails.

"Traitors," I growled at them in disgust.

"Aw Memory. It's not their fault I'm so lovable they just trust me." Axel said teasingly from behind me, still holding me tight.

"I swear to god Axel, if you don't put me down right now I will kick you so hard you will never have children because there will be nothing there. It will have been removed because of damage." I said in a low, threatening voice.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh, take a joke" he said as he set me down. I turned around to face him.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're right under the boss. How'd that ever happen anyways? You're so immature." I said, crossing my arms huffily. He just smirked at me.

His eyes landed on my arm and the sling.

"What happened this time?" he asked sighing.

"None of your business." I shot back, face turning red. In truth I didn't want to tell him I'd run into a tree walking with my eyes closed. That was too embarrassing.

He looked like he wanted to argue but just sighed again instead.

"You need to be careful Memory. Believe it or not you do still have people who care about you. The boss would kill me if you died because you were reckless." . He said in a serious voice, all teasing and humor gone.

I lowered my eyes in shame. I didn't like making them worry.

"Sorry Axel. I'll try to be more careful from now on." I said in a meek voice. He smiled gently.

"That's all I ask." he said ruffling my hair in affection. He looked at his watch.

"Shit! I've gotta run, I'll see you later, ok?" he said. I nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later" I responded. He quickly kissed my forehead.

"Take care of yourself Memory." he called over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

Sighing heavily, I started back to my apartment, a dinky old building. Entering, I headed for the stairs. Going up two stories I went to the last room and unlocked it.

"Home sweet home," I sighed. Entering the dark apartment I was ambushed by a black, furry bundle of yipping puppy.

"Steele, Steele get down! You goof." I giggled from my position on the floor. I was giggling helplessly as Steele tried his best to lick every inch of my face he could get at.

"Seriously Steele. Get off silly, you're heavy." I finally managed to shove him off. I heaved myself to my feet with a groan. Echo and Ares greeted the Akita puppy, nuzzling him and wagging their tails. I sighed and walked over to my window, opening the blind and leaning against the glass. Looking at the sunny day I felt my eyes fill with tears. My parents had been dead for two years but the pain was as fresh as though it were yesterday.

" Dammit! I miss you guys so much." I shouted, hitting the glass hard. My dogs surrounded me, nuzzling and licking me, trying to comfort me. I collapsed and began to cry. " I wish I could just disappear from this world." I whispered as I drifted to sleep, surrounded by the warm, familiar feel of my dogs around me.

Steele's hysterical barking woke me suddenly. I looked around confused. My dogs were no where in sight.

Getting to my feet I called for them. "Steele, Echo, Ares! Where are you?" I started towards the room I'd heard Steele yapping from when an explosion shook the apartment. Steele, Ares, and Echo began barking, short frantic yaps.

"Echo, Ares, Steele!" I shouted frantically, running towards the room. Another explosion rocked the apartment, knocking me off balance and sending me smashing into the wall. I screamed out in pain when I felt the bone in my already injured arm snap. I heard Echo yelp and managed to get to my feet. Whimpering in pain I stumbled through the open doorway. Echo, Ares, and Steele were barking furiously at the far wall which was glowing bright red and making an audible buzzing noise.

"Back." I commanded frantically. The backed away a little but refused to come even when I ordered them to. Stumbling further into the room I struggled to keep my balance, the pain was making me dizzy and nauseous. I stumbled and hit the strange wall accidently. Pain exploded through my body and I felt my consciousness slipping away. Before I passed out I felt myself falling backwards and saw Ares, Echo, and Steele lunge for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was flat on my back on top of Echo who licked my face when she saw me move. Steele and Ares came over to lick and nuzzle me as well. I looked around. **

**"****Where the hell am I?" I wondered, taking in the dense forest around me. I went to stand just to quickly be reminded of my broken arm. I cried out in pain and collapsed to me knees, curling my arm into my stomach. Echo whimpered at my cry. She nuzzled me, trying to comfort me.**

**"****It's ok girl." I whispered as I used her to carefully get to my feet. I swayed for a moment as I fought back the pain induced nausea. Ares and Steele surrounded me protectively as we slowly started walking. **

**After an hour I was panting and cling to Echo to stay on my feet. Suddenly Ares, Steele, and Echo started growling and their hackles went up. **

**A small dagger like weapon was thrown through the bushes and missed my head by less than an inch, burying itself in the tree behind me. My dogs started snarling. **

**"****Damn, Itachi. You missed." I heard someone say in an amused voice. **

**"****Hn." A voice responded in an emotionless voice. Two people emerged from the brush and Ares, Echo, and Steele attacked. **

**The first man reached out and caught Steele before throwing him against a tree. He yelped and struggled to get to his paws.**

**"****Echo, Ares, Steele! Stand down and back." I screamed. They froze and turned to me. The second man went to throw another dagger and I stumbled towards him. **

**"****Don't hurt them." I cried out, tears beginning to fall. "Please don't hurt them, please." I whispered as my legs grew weak. I started to collapse. A pair of arms caught me and instinctively tightened. I freaked and began struggling violently, trying to get away. **

**"****Let go, let go ,let go," I was screaming so loud my voice had actually become a hoarse whisper. My dogs stirred uneasily. **

**"****Calm down before your animals attack again. We will kill them if they do." A low silky voice said softly in my ear. I panted and he shifted accidentally bumping my broken arm. I screamed in agony and collapsed completely. He easily caught me. I looked up into a pair of crimson eyes with black stars covering the center where the pupil would normally be. **

**"****Please, don't hurt them. They're all I have." I whispered before I passed out again. This wasn't my day.**

**"****Itachi, you're not supposed to use that unless it's absolutely necessary." Kisame's quiet voice broke him out of his puzzled yet fascinated study of the unconscious girl in his arms. **

**"****I didn't," he said softly. "She lost consciousness several seconds after she looked at my eyes."**

**"****So you're saying she wasn't affected by your eyes?" Kisame sounded skeptical. "I didn't think that was even possible." **

**"****Neither did I." Itachi responded in a quiet tone. **

Kisame's**eyes widened slightly at the faint curiosity that trickled into his normally apathetic partner's bland voice. **

**"****Well, what do you want to do with her?" Kisame asked, hefting his huge sword over his shoulder. **

**"****We'll take her with us to the base."** Itachi**decided. **

**"****Whatever man, let's just go, being out in the open like this is making me nervous." he answered.**

**When I came to I was in a bed. I looked around groggily, searching for my pets. When I couldn't spot them I tried to get off the bed. I quickly realized I was bound down by my wrists and ankles. **

**"****Don't try getting up." Someone said just then. I yelped in surprise. My heart was beating fast and I was beginning to panic.****_Don't freak, don't freak. _****I chanted in my head. I caught sight of a man with silver, white hair and a sadistic grin on his face heading towards me. ****_I'm gonna freak. Oh, God. Help someone! _****I began writhing on the bed, yanking and twisting desperately to get free. **

**"****Stop that at once. I didn't spend that much time and effort fixing you just to have you hurt yourself again" the man commanded. He reached out to restrain me and I lost it. **

**I began screaming, shrill frantic sounds, and thrashing on the bed. Anything to get away. **

**"****Let go, let go!" I screamed hoarsely. I could feel blood begin to drip down my arms but I couldn't feel any pain oddly enough. **

**"****Hidan! What did you do to her?" I heard a voice shout. A second set of hands joined the first in desperately trying to hold me down. **

**"****I didn't do anything! She woke up and freaked out when she realized she was tied down!" he yelled back. **

**"****I've got a sedative. Move over so I can administer it." I heard another voice. I whipped my head back. How many were there? I have to get free! I screamed again as another set of hands pressed me down. I felt a sharp prick then something like warm honey flowed through my veins making me begin to relax. ****_No! I can't relax, they're gonna hurt me as soon as I do! Move! _****I shrieked to myself desperately. It was no use, my body wasn't obeying me anymore. Tears began trickling down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. I waited for the hurting to start. But it never came. Instead I felt hands releasing me hesitantly. **

**"****It's ok to let go now. She won't be able to move for at least a couple hours." Someone said. I shuddered in fear. If I couldn't move, how could I protect myself? **

**"****Hidan! What the hell did you do to her? And don't tell me nothing, people don't just lose it like that for no reason. She tore her wrists to the bone trying to get away." I heard a female voice ask in a chilling voice.**

**"****I swear I didn't do anything! She just freaked out when I told her she couldn't get up." He answered defensively. **

**"****He's telling the truth, Konan. She reacted similar to when I picked her up." My eyes opened quickly. I recognized that voice.I looked up and met a pair of emotionless black eyes. I panted but managed to ask. **

**"****Where are they? You promised you wouldn't hurt them." **

**"****And I kept my word. Your animals were not pleased when you lost consciousness. They are in one of the cells for now. But they are not injured in any way." he responded after a long moment. **

**"****Not injured? You threw Steele against a damned tree!" I snapped in an angry voice. I was slowly calming down. I wasn't scared of this man. **

**"****Actually that was me, and in my defense it attacked me first so I was simply defending myself." A huge person stepped up next to the first one. I blinked. He was blue? **

**"****Need my eyesight checked." I muttered to myself. I glared at him. **

**"****First of all, Steele isn't an it, he's a he. Second, they are police dogs so what the hell did you think they'd do if you threw a knife at me?" I snapped. I shifted slightly. My wrists were beginning to hurt. I glanced down and gasped. The lady had been right. I could see my bone through the shredded skin. **

**"****Ouch, how'd I miss that?" I murmured in shock. **

**"****You had a great deal of adrenalin in your system. It evidently blocked out the pain. Now, I need to bandage your wrists. I'm going to release you but I ask you don't move." The man with the scars said stepping forward cautiously. **

**I looked at him with distrust. I didn't want to be touched again. **

**"****Ooh, we have a new guest!** Tobi is**so excited!" A blur of orange and black flew towards me. I shrieked and jerked away. **

**"****Dammit Tobi! We just got her to calm down. Knock it off!" the blue man said angrily, grabbing him before he could reach me." **

**"****Aww, Kisame. Tobi wants to meet new girl. Please?" The man on the floor whined pathetically. **

**"****Fine, meet her from right here." Kisame said with a sigh. The newcomer turned towards me and I saw one black eye peer at me from behind an orange mask.**

**"****Hi new girl! I'm Tobi, you are very pretty and, yikes what happened to your wrists?" he said in one long breath. **

**I blinked and stared at him. He stared back at me with a curious expression in his eyes. I felt myself smile just a tiny bit. He reminded me of Steele. He looked startled for a moment but then gave a glad cheer and lunged for me again. He was stopped in mid motion. **

**"****Knock it off Tobi." Someone said from the doorway. **

**"****Aww, come on Sasori. She's just so pretty when she smiles. I wanna give her a hug!" Tobi cried as he struggled against the red thread that was wrapped around him. **

**I gulped as I saw yet another male, this one a redhead, in the doorway. How many people were there? The redhead stepped into the room and I shifted nervously. It was getting a little too crowded in here. The man who'd given me the shot reached out to untie my wrists. I gasped at the pain. **

**"****Ouch, stop!" I cried, trying to pull away. He glared at me.**

**"****I'm trying to get the bindings off so I can heal you. Unless you prefer staying tied?" he said.**

**I shook my head but couldn't help flinching away when he tried again. **

**"****What's going on in here, hm?" A new voice distracted me and I turned to the doorway. Someone not much older than me was peering around the corner of the door, he grinned and stepped through the door. I blinked, with his blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, he looked a lot like Axel. **

**While I was distracted the other man had snuck up and suddenly grabbed my wrist. I yelped in surprised pain and struggled to pull away from him. **

**"****There, now hold still so I can get the other free. he said as he got the first binding loose. I whimpered, and pulled my injured wrists close to my chest after he'd gotten them loose. **

**"****Let me fix them." he ordered impatiently. **

**Wide eyed I shook my head. He scared me, I wasn't gonna let him touch my poor wrists. He glared at me.**

**"****Now, or else I will tie you down again and you can heal naturally." he growled. **

**I glared back at him. I didn't appreciate being threatened. **

**"****If you touch me, I'll bite you." I warned. The blond choked back a laugh. **

**He glared at him, then me, before reaching out. I felt my ears, which I'd kept hidden till now, pop out and flatten against my skull. I hissed at him before I could stop myself, showing sharp little feline fangs. **

**He paused, startled. Everyone else had frozen too. I covered my mouth with my hands.**

**"****Oops." I mumbled. **

**"****How'd we miss those ,Itachi" Kisame asked, breaking the silence. Tobi broke free and bounded over to me. **

**"****Ooh, **kitty-Chan**! Toby likes your ears." he said excitedly. **

**"****Shut up Tobi." the redhead said as he came towards me also. I cringed when he reached out. **

**A warm hand suddenly grabbed and twisted my poor ears violently. I made a screaming sound as a nauseating pain ripped through my head. The redhead let go as if he'd been burned, and stepped back quickly. **

**I hunched down, whimpering and expecting someone else to do the same thing. **

**"****Sasori- **San**! You made **kitty-Chan**cry. You are mean." Tobi cried in anger. He reached out and I flinched away. He ignored me and gently placed a hand on my head. He stroked my ears softly, giggling when they twitched. **

**"****They're real." I whimpered, still trying to make myself small. Tobi laughed.**

**"****I can feel that. They are so soft." he said.**

**All of a sudden my head twitched to the side and a surprised purr escaped. That had felt good! He paused for a moment before scratching my ear again. I purred harder this time. I stopped trying to become one with the bed. My eyes were growing heavy and my body was relaxing at the heavenly feel of his hand gently scratching my ears, the man who'd given me the shots came forward slowly. **

**"****Tobi, keep doing that." he ordered softly. I eyed him suspiciously but couldn't make myself care enough to move. **

**"****Ok, Kakuzu- San. Are you going to heal her?" Tobi asked **

**I tensed as he reached out and lifted my hand gently. Tobi mumbled nonsense to me comfortingly, while scratching my ears. My eyes began to droop as a gentle warmth covered my wrist. I struggled to open my eyes. **

**"****just go to sleep. You'll heal quicker if you do." the man working on my wrists said quietly. I shook my head weakly. I was so tired.**

**"****Don't wanna, I have to see my dogs." I mumbled. **

**"****I will take them to you once you awaken." the black eyed guy said. **

**"****Noo, wanna see them now." I mumbled stubbornly, my eyes drifting shut. **

**"****Just go to sleep" I faintly heard someone mutter. **


End file.
